pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
University of Arkansas at Little Rock
University of Arkansas at Little Rock (UALR), is a public research university located in Little Rock, Arkansas, United States, and the second largest university by enrollment in the state of Arkansas. Established as Little Rock Junior College by the Little Rock School District in 1927, the institution became a private four-year university under the name Little Rock University, in 1957. It returned to public status in 1969 when it merged and co-created the University of Arkansas System under its present name. Located on in Arkansas' largest city, the UALR campus emcompasses forty buildings, including a university library which contains over 500,000 volumes, 700,000 microform items, 8,300 audiovisual forms and CDs, and subscribes to 2,625 periodicals; special learning facilities that include a learning resource center, art galleries, radio station, television station, cyber café, speech and hearing clinic and a campus-wide wireless network. Because of the university's location in the state capital, UALR students benefit from close contact with leaders in government, business, industry, medicine (University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences), and information technology. As the state's only metropolitan university and as a member of the Coalition of Urban and Metropolitan Universities, UALR provides a strategic focus on the needs of the community by creating active links between the campus, community, and commerce. Students attend classes in one of the University's colleges: * College of Arts, Humanities, and Social Sciences * College of Business * College of Education * Donaghey College of Engineering and Information Technology * College of Professional Studies * College of Science and Mathematics * William H. Bowen School of Law Athletics The UALR Trojans is the name by which the athletic teams of the University of Arkansas at Little Rock are known. The Trojans are a non-football member of the Sun Belt Conference. For the 2005–2006 basketball season, the Trojans moved into the $25 million Jack Stephens Center. The Center nearly doubled the seating capacity of the previous facility, with 5,800 seats and of space. Notable alumni *Dick Powell - Actor *James Richard Cheek – U.S. Ambassador to Ethiopia (1985–1988), Sudan (1989–1992) and Argentina (1993–1996) *Charlie Daniels – Arkansas Commissioner of State Lands (1985–2003); Arkansas Secretary of State (2003–Present) *Derek Fisher – NBA player *Mary Mel French – White House Chief of Protocol (1997–2001) *Max W. Hooper – Co-founder of Equity Broadcasting *Lynda Hull – Poet (Juniper Prize (1986); Edwin Ford Piper Award (1990); Carl Sandburg Award (1991) *Koby Koomson – Ghana Ambassador to the U.S. (1997–2001) *Jerry Maulden – Former CEO of Entergy Arkansas and Vice Chairman of Entergy Corporation *Pete Myers – NBA player *Robert Palmer – Writer, musicologist, musician and blues producer (author of Deep Blues) *Wesley Pruden – Editor-in-Chief of The Washington Times (1992–2008) *Mike Ross – U.S. Congressman (2001–present) *Bob Stokes – Meteorologist for The Weather Channel (1996–2008) *Jeremy Stark – Editor in Chief of The Tesla Journal References External links * University of Arkansas at Little Rock Official website. * University of Arkansas at Little Rock School of Law Official website. Category:University of Arkansas at Little Rock Category:Educational institutions established in 1927 Category:Education in Little Rock, Arkansas Category:Visitor attractions in Little Rock, Arkansas Category:Coalition of Urban and Metropolitan Universities